


Strawberry Lips

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [30]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan wanted to taste those shiny delectable lips. He must’ve been staring so intently that he didn’t notice that Joshua was in his personal space.





	Strawberry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> old request. didn't quite use the exact one but close. jeonghan is obsessed with strawberries and one day he sees a guy (joshua) in red, putting on strawberry lip balm and since then he can't stop thinking about kissing him

Jeonghan had a thing for strawberries. He liked strawberries on cake. He liked strawberries in his drinks, like strawberry milk. He liked eating strawberries as is. He liked strawberries a lot. And all of his friends knew it.

His boyfriend knew that Jeonghan loved them so much that Joshua always had something strawberry flavored or covered in their fridge. Strawberry cake, strawberry ice cream, strawberries.

But what Jeonghan loved most was strawberries on Joshua. Not on a regular basis but sometimes eating his strawberry cake off Joshua’s chest was fun. And having Joshua squirm and whine at him was even better.

Right now, he was watching, eyes mesmerized as Joshua popped the cap off a tube of chapstick, strawberry flavored chapstick, and applied it to his lips. It was hypnotizing.

Joshua moved it from one corner of his to the next, once, twice, three times before he moved to his upper lip to do the same. Once he was done, he smacked his lips together, making a tiny popping sound.

Jeonghan wanted to taste those shiny delectable lips. He must’ve been staring so intently that he didn’t notice that Joshua was in his personal space.

His beautiful lips were curled into a smile. Joshua’s tongue came out, Jeonghan couldn’t help but watch as it gently swiped across the bottom of his lip. “Want a taste Jeonghannie?”

Jeonghan nodded, almost zombie like. He leaned in, pulling Joshua towards him, laying his lips on Joshua’s moaning lightly.

Joshua moaned back, arching up against Jeonghan’s body.

Jeonghan’s own tongue darted out, licking across Joshua’s lips to chase the taste of strawberry chapstick across one of Jeonghan’s favorite places to kiss.


End file.
